Die Präsenz III
=''Die Präsenz''= Aus der Tiefe Aus den Notizen von Ludwig Verter Ich habe keine Erinnerungen an meine Flucht aus der Schule, es ist ein großer, dunkler Fleck in meinen Gedanken. Nach allem, was ich gehört habe, habe ich nicht blind oder unterbewusst gehandelt, ich habe es lediglich ausgeblendet. Als mein Kopf klar war, hatte ich mich mit einer weiteren Schülerin, der Überlebenden Antonia Strauß, im alten Sportstadium verbarrikadiert. '' ''Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren vermutlich nur die acht Schüler übrig, die auch heute noch als „''Die Überlebenden“ bekannt sind. Alle anderen Einwohner waren weg, tot oder Proxys. '' Der Regen prasselte schwer auf die Ränge. Es sog sich in Ludwigs Haar und Kleidung, perlte an seiner Haut herab und flutete seine Schuhe. Zu seinen Füßen lag ein abgenutztes DC Bat, seine bevorzugte Marke, was Baseballschläger betraf. In seinen Kopfhörern lief die Musik, die Antonia ihm gegeben hatte: Mitgift ''von ''Subway to Sally. Laut Antonia würde der Kopfhörer zu rauschen beginnen, sobald sich das Wesen, sie nannte es Slender Man, oder eines dieser... Dinger näherte. Das Blut des Mannes klebte noch immer am Schläger. Er war mit den Kindern im Stadium gewesen, aber er hatte sich seltsam verhalten, hatte geschrien, gesabbert und sie schließlich angegriffen. Antonia hatte ihn von hinten erschlagen. Wenn alles, was sie sagte stimmte (was selten der Fall war, aber welche Wahl hatte er im Moment, als ihr zu glauben?) dann konnte Slender Man Menschen zu seinen Proxys machen, zu willenlosen Dienern. Jetzt gerade, kotzte sie sich in der Toilette die Seele aus dem Leib. Es war seltsam für eine Goth, aber sie konnte kein Blut sehen. Und kein zerfleddertes Gehirn, sie hatte einen ziemlich guten Schlagarm. Ludwig hatte sich daher entschieden, die Leiche des Mannes zu entsorgen, bevor sie zurückkam, wobei er konsequent Gedanken an seinen Vater unterdrückt hatte. Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich, seinen Vater schlechter gekannt zu haben. Wenn er nur den Mörder, den Irren gekannt hätte, schön, aber in seinem Kopf gab es auch den lächelnden Familienvater, der zu Weihnachten mit Mehl im Bart zur Tür reinkam, der im Garten Vogelhäuser baute und dabei zu Metal- Musik sang. Es wirkte lächerlich, aber Ludwig glaubte noch immer an die Unschuld dieses Mannes. Aus Richtung der Toiletten kam nun Antonia zurück. Sie war noch näher an perfekter Totenblässe als ihr Make- Up es sonst vorgab, Lidstrich, Lippenstift und Tusche waren vom Regen zerlaufen und verschmiert. Allerdings schien sie sich das Erbrochene sorgsam weg gewaschen zu haben. Als sie näher kam, roch er ihr stechendes Parfüm, mit dem sie ihre Sitznachbarn regelmäßig dem Erstickungstod nahe brachte. „Schau mich nicht an“, murrte sie, als sie in Hörweite kam, „Meine Frisur ist im Arsch.“ „Du hast Recht“, entgegnete Ludwig, „Das ist unser aktuell größtes Problem.“ Antonia rollte mit den Augen. Im Grunde wusste Ludwig nicht, wie man ihre Frisur überhaupt ruinieren sollte: Schwarz und glatt war schwarz und glatt, egal wie nass man es machte. „Wenn es dich tröstet“, sagte er, „bist du einer Leiche gerade ähnlicher als je zuvor.“ „Danke. Dir ist bewusst, dass das auch für Goths kein Kompliment ist?“ Ludwig zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was machen wir jetzt?“ Antonia setzte sich und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Wir müssen irgendwie aus der Stadt kommen. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das die Brücke zerstört ist... Gibt es sonst noch einen Weg?“ Wenn sie so in Panik war, klang ein leichter Akzent durch, aber Ludwig konnte ihn nicht klar einordnen. „Wir könnten um die Schlucht herum gehen“, überlegte er, „durch den Wald.“ Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Slender Man liebt den Wald, er ist mit ihm verbunden. Wir wären tot, bevor wir drei Schritte gemacht haben.“ Sie holte ihr Handy heraus und starrte auf das Display. „Kein Empfang. Vermutlich ist der gesamte Funkverkehr zu Sabelheim unterbrochen.“ „Können wir Slender Man nicht einfach töten“, fragte Ludwig, „Das erscheint mir ohnehin unumgänglich, um ehrlich zu sein.“ „Eher unmöglich“, gab Antonia zurück, „Slender Man ist quasi unsterblich.“ Damit senkte sie den Kopf wieder auf die Hände und sagte nichts mehr. Nach ein paar Minuten hörte Ludwig sie leise wimmern. Unfähig, ihr zu helfen, lehnte er sich auf seinem Sitz zurück und schloss die Augen. Warum waren sie in diesem Albtraum gefangen? Was konnten sie tun? Lebte Vincent noch? Vor allem dieser Gedanke ließ Ludwig nicht los. Konnte Vincent es aus der Schule geschafft haben? Wenn ja, wo war er? „Es gäbe einen Weg“, meinte Antonia plötzlich mit weinerlicher Stimme. „Was?“ „Mir fiele ein Weg ein. Es wäre verrückt und alles, aber es könnte klappen.“ Ludwig sah sie gebannt an. „Erzähl schon.“ „Wir zünden den Wald an.“ Antonia hob den Kopf. Ihre Augen waren gerötet, hinter ihrem Gesicht zuckten mehrere Muskeln in unkontrollierten Krämpfen. „Wir fackeln den Wald ab und warten, bis der Regen das Feuer gelöscht hat, dann nehmen wir den Weg um die Schlucht herum.“ „Dir ist bewusst, dass Feuer Sauerstoff zehrt, ja?“ Antonia blinzelte. „Was meinst du?“ „Hast du eine Kerze?“ „Natürlich. Immer dabei.“ Ludwig seufzte. „Sorry, das war...“ Antonia hielt ihm eine Kerze hin. „Warum?“ - Der restliche Versuch war schnell vorbereitet: Im Verkaufshäuschen für Würstchen gab es Teller und Gläser, das Wasser prasselte vom Himmel. Als der Teller mit Wasser bedeckt war, stellte er die Kerze in die Mitte. „Anzünden.“ Antonia zog ein Feuerzeug aus ihrer Tasche und setzte ein kleines, gelbes Flämmchen auf den Docht vorsichtig, wie eine Mutter, die ihr Kind schlafen legt. „Jetzt sieh zu.“ Ludwig stülpte das Glas über die Kerze. Einen Moment flackerte das Feuer nur ein wenig. Dann, mit einem Mal, wurde das Wasser auf dem Teller ruckartig ins Glas gezogen, schoss an der Glaswand hoch und löschte die Kerze. „Woah!“, rief Antonia aus, „Was war das?“ „Physik.“ „Dass erklärt mein Unverständnis, negiert es aber leider nicht.“ Ludwig schmunzelte. „Wie gesagt, verbraucht Feuer Sauerstoff. Im Grunde ist Feuer nur eine schnelle Oxidation.“ „Toll“, rief Antonia aus, „Physik'' und'' Chemie.“ Ludwig sah sie an. „Du hast es nicht so mit Naturwissenschaften, oder?“ Antonia errötete leicht. „Ich... bin ich er sprachlich begabt. Deutsch Eins, Mathe Fünf.“ „Dann erkläre ich es von Anfang an.“ Er sah sich in der Hütte um und nahm ein kleines Holzstück zur Hand, das von der Wand abgebrochen war. „Das ist Holz.“ „Geil.“ „Das ist aber außerdem eine Kohlenstoffverbindung. Genau wie jede organische Materie.“ „Toll.“ „Kohlenstoff reagiert mit Sauerstoff. Es oxidiert.“ Auf Antonias Stirn bildeten sich falten. „Wie Metall, wenn es rostet?“ „Genau. Weißt du auch, zu welcher Hauptgruppe Sauerstoff gehört?“ „Zur Zweiten.“ „Und Kohlenstoff?“ „Drei?“ „Vier.“ Antonia überlegte. „Also bindet ein Kohlenstoffatom zwei Sauerstoffatome?“ „Genau. Es entsteht Kohlenstoffdioxid.“ „CO2?“ „Ja.“ „Und das kann man nicht atmen, richtig?“ „Du hast es erfasst.“ „Und das Glas?“ Ludwig hob es an und das Wasser floss auf den Teller. „Wenn Sauerstoff aus der Luft verschwindet, entsteht ein Sog. Luft strömt nach und füllt das Vakuum. Bei einem Waldbrand besteht gleich eine fünffache Gefahr: Erstens: Die Hitze. Jeder weiß, dass verbrennen der schmerzhafteste Tod überhaupt ist. Zweitens: Kohlenstoffdioxid. Wie du sagtest, man kann es nicht atmen. Drittens: Kohlenstoffmonoxid. Legt sich an deine Blutkörperchen und blockiert auch dann noch die Sauerstoffzufuhr, wenn wir aus dem Feuer sind. Es entsteht bei Sauerstoffmangel. Viertens: Die Auftriebskraft: Warme Luft steigt nach oben. Es gibt berichte, nach denen Autos, die in Waldbrände geraten, in die Luft geschleudert werden, weil die heiße Luft nach oben steigt.“ „Und fünftens“, schloss Antonia, „würde uns dieser Sog ins Feuer ziehen.“ Sie sah ein paar Sekunden an die Decke. „Ein simples ´Das ist ein mieser Plan` hätte genügt.“ Ludwig grinste. „Ich wollte halt ein wenig angeben.“ In diesem Moment begann der Kopfhörer zu stottern. „Er ist hier“, flüsterte er und auch Antonias Gesicht verhärtete sich. Ohne jede Absprache, stellten sie sich Rücken an Rücken in die Mitte der Hütte. Slender Man konnte durch Wände gehen, durch Böden, aber nicht durch Blei. Da unter der Hütte noch alte, wenn auch unbenutzte, Bleirohre verliefen, hatte Antonia gleich nach dem Vorfall mit dem Proxy einen Plan erarbeitet, wie sie Slender Man entkommen konnten, wenn er sie im Stadion angriff. „Wird er reinkommen“, fragte Ludwig so leise wie möglich. „Vermutlich nicht. Er stellt sich vor die Eingänge und überrascht uns, wenn wir raus kommen. Er teleportiert sich meistens nur, wenn man ihn nicht ansieht.“ „Vielleicht kann er es nicht, wenn man ihm zusieht?“ „Und was war in der Schule? Es liegt eher an seiner Strategie. Er spielt mit uns, er will uns psychisch fertigmachen.“ „Wieso das?“ „Es gibt tausend Theorien.“ Vor der Hütte, hinter der Jalousie an der Verkaufstheke ertönten Laute: Ein unregelmäßiges Klopfen, als würde jemand mit Bedacht gegen das Metall hämmern. Zeitgleich legte sich eine eigenartige Unruhe in die Luft, eine Aura von Angst, wie schon im Klassenraum. Ludwig fühlte sich krank. Sein Körper wirkte ausgelaugt, wie bei einer Erkältung. „Ludwig“, flüsterte Antonia vorsichtig, „du... hast Nasenbluten.“ Ludwig wischte sich übers Gesicht und sah auf seine Hand. Tatsächlich, sie war blutig verschmiert. „Nimm die hier.“ Sie reichte ihm eine kleine Dose. „Was ist das?“ „Pillen gegen Nasenbluten. Ich darf nicht viel bluten, deswegen nehme ich sie.“ „Wegen deiner Hämatophobie?“ „Wegen meiner Anämie.“ Ludwig gab die Pillen zurück. „Dann brauchst du sie dringender.“ „Das ist so süß.“ Sie reichte die Pillen wider an ihn. „Jetzt nimm sie oder du hast auch bald Anämie.“ Ihr Tonfall ließ keine Diskussion zu. Draußen mischte sich das Geschrei von Babys in das Geklopfe mit ein. „Ein Kind?“, fragte Ludwig entsetzt. „Nein, Slender Man“, hauchte Antonia, „Er kann diese Geräusche von sich geben um Opfer zu locken oder zu verstören.“ „Aber wenn...“ „Die älteste und stärkste Emotion, die der Mensch kennt, ist Angst. Und die älteste und stärkste Angst, ist die Angst vor dem Unbekannten“, murmelte das Mädchen. „Ist das von Poe?“ „Lovecraft. Er hat Slender Man mehrmals erwähnt, allerdings unter einem anderen Namen.“ „Welchem?“ „Nyarlathotep.“ „Ich kann nachvollziehen, dass er sich umbenannt hat.“ Wieder klopfte es, jetzt von der Tür. Sie zitterte, als würde sie bald nachgeben. Das Geschrei wurde lauter. „Wir müssen hier raus“, reif Ludwig panisch. „Warte noch!“ Das Rauschen in den Lautsprechern wurde zu einem hastigen Knistern, zu einem schrillen, hohen Laut. Das Schreien des Babys wuchs in ohrenbetäubende Sphären. Ludwig schrie, als ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Körper fuhr, Antonia stimmte mit ein. Dann, nach einigen qualvollen Sekunden, kam die Stille. - Ludwig wusste nicht ganz, ob er wach war oder ohnmächtig. Antonia war eindeutig bewusstlos, aber er nahm die Hütte nach wie vor war, wenn auch seltsam verzehrt. Der Lärm hatte fast seinen Kopf zerrissen, nun erdrückte ihn die Stille. Die Schatten in den Ecken zerflossen zu vagen Bildern und nicht selten sah Ludwig in ihnen Hände, die nach ihm und Antonia langten, Teufel, die sich in ihrem schaurigen Tanz verloren, groteske Fratzen, die ihn vorwurfsvoll mit ihren Blicken durchbohrten. Ludwig rieb sich die Augen. Die Welt wirkte so surreal, aber dennoch war sie echt. Er sah das Blut an seinen Händen, den blutigen Schläger. Die Gesichter der Toten waren stumm und doch schrien sie: Mörder! Mörder! Warum war er ein Mörder? Hatte er jemanden getötet? Mörder! Mörder! Nein. Sein Vater war es gewesen. Er war schuld. Ludwig konnte nichts dafür. Mörder! Mörder! „Seid ruhig!“, rief er, „Seid ruhig!“ Die Toten lachten ihn aus. Und dann war da ein weiteres Gesicht. Ein bekanntes Gesicht. „Du bist Ludwig, oder?“ Eine Hand, ihm entgegengehalten. „Willst du nicht aufstehen?“ Ludwig nahm die Hand und Vincent half ihm auf. „Ich bin Vincent.“ „Ich weiß“, sagte Ludwig leise, „Du bist der Sohn von den Sabelheims.“ Vincent grinste. „Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, ja?“ Er zeigte auf den dicken Jungen neben sich. „Das ist Walden. Er gibt ein Eis aus. Kommst du mit?“ Ludwig lächelte, wollte zustimmen. Aber dann war da noch ein Gesicht. Alltäglich, weder hübsch noch hässlich, weder dick noch dünn, verzehrt von Spott: „Warum machst du das, Vince. Sein Vater ist ein Mörder. Und der da, das ist ein fettes Schwein.“ Vincents Lächeln veränderte sich nicht. „Und was bist du? Was macht dich besser?“ Ludwig blinzelte. An der Tür stand eine Gestalt. Ein Mann ohne Gesicht. „Geh weg“, sagte er. Der Mann starrte. „Geh weg.“ Der Mann starrte. Ludwig stand auf und griff den Baseballschläger. „GEH. WEG.“ Er schlug nach Slender Man aus, aber er war zu weit weg. „Geh weg. Geh weg. Geh weg. Geh weg. Geh weg. Geh weg. Geh weg!“ Der Mann starrte. Dann machte er einen Schritt auf ihn zu und Ludwig sprang auf ihn zu, schlug mit dem Schläger auf ihn ein... Die nächsten Sekunden wirkten wie in Zeitlupe. Der Schläger sickerte durch Slender Man wie durch zähes Öl. Für Sekunde, wurde er beinahe transparent. Dann verzerrte sich sein Körper grotesk und abartig und er schrie, schrie wie ein verletztes Tier, in die Ecke gedrängt, erfüllt von Angst. Dann war er weg. An der Stelle, wo er über den Bleirohren im Boden gestanden hatte, war ein Brandfleck. Er roch nach verbranntem Laub. Mühsam richtete sich Ludwig auf. Sein Kopf dröhnte noch, aber etwas von der bedrohlichen Stimmung, die durchgehend in der Luft gelegen hatte, schien fort. Slender Man hatte sich vorerst zurückgezogen. Er hatte versucht, sich in der Nähe des Bleis zu teleportieren und war verletzt worden. Ludwigs Hirn raste. Sigma- Strahlung. Elektrische Störungen. Orientierung durch Wellen. Blei. Strahlung. Blei. Blei als Schutz vor Strahlung. Strahlung in Form von Wellen. Wellen zur Orientierung. Störung der Wellen durch elektrische Geräte, umgekehrt elektrische Fehlfunktionen durch Wellen. Sigma- Wellen. Alpha- Wellen. Menschliche Psyche. Ludwig bis sich auf die Lippe um nicht laut zu jubeln. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Gehirn kurz vor einem wichtigen Durchbruch stand. Hinter ihm regte sich Antonia. „Ludwig...? Was ist passiert?“ Ludwig lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Eine Menge.“ - Aus den Notizen von Ludwig Verter Mir war durchaus klar, dass ich weder ein wirkliches Bild bekommen hatte, noch einen Plan, der uns retten würde. Auch wusste ich, dass der Enthusiasmus, den mir dieser kleine Sieg verschafft hatte, nicht ewig halten würde. Aber vielleicht gerade deshalb, wollte ich ihn so lange zu meinem Vorteil nutzen, wie es mir möglich war. Am besten, bis zum nächsten kleinen Sieg, um diese Einstellung beizubehalten. Bis zum Ende. '' Als sie das Stadion verließen, war es bereits früher Abend. Verbunden mit dem Dauerregen, war es daher auch schon ausgesprochen dunkel, der dichte, silbrige Sprühnebel, der aus dem Waldboden und dessen Umgebung sickerte und sich auf die warmen Straßen Sabelheims ergoss, verschlechterte die Sicht zusätzlich. Sie hatten kaum die Ortschaft betreten, als sie auch schon die ersten Proxys bemerkten: Sie standen in Grüppchen herum und unterhielten sich, kauerten wachsam auf Autodächern oder in Häusereingängen, patrouillierten durch die Gassen. Es wirkte fast wie eine feindliche Übernahme. Die meisten Proxys waren Kinder oder Jugendliche. Inmitten der Straße, über die Ludwig und Antonia in die Ortschaft zurückgekehrt waren, stand ein Sessel, bezogen mit feinem, roten Stoff, der einem Mädchen als Sitzplatz diente. Sie war groß, schlank und hatte wasserstoffblondes Haar. Zudem waren ihre Augen, wie Ludwig aus seinem Versteck bemerkte, verschiedenfarbig, blau und braun. Sie trug einen weißen Kapuzenpulli und Jeans. In der Hand hatte sie einen elektrischen Handbohrer, verschmiert mit Blut und Hautfetzen. „Oh mein Gott“, flüsterte Antonia schwach und suchte sich eine Ecke zum Erbrechen. Sie hockten hinter einer Art Wall aus Kisten, den die Proxys vermutlich zum Selbstschutz aufgestellt hatten. Zwischen zwei Kisten gab es einen perfekten Spalt zum beobachten, eine Gelegenheit, die ausgenutzt sein wollte. „Wie kommen wir hier durch?“, fragte sie, als sie wiederkam. Das Odd- Eye Mädchen unterhielt sich jetzt mit einem anderen Proxy, allerdings zu leise, als dass man auch nur ihre Stimme gehört hätte. „Wir haben den Baseballschläger.“ „Sie hat einen Bohrer und... zwölf Proxys.“ „Dann schalten wir jeden von ihnen einzeln aus.“ „Das klingt gefährlich. Wir sollten...“ In diesem Moment wandten sich alle Proxys schlagartig zu ihnen um. „Scheiße.“ Ludwig sprang auf, holte mit dem Schläger aus und hieb gegen den Kistenwall. Als Ergebnis brach eine der Kisten in der mittleren von fünf Reihen auf und ließ ihren Inhalt, Bücher, auf Ludwig herabregnen. Direkt danach gab der Deckel der Kiste nach und die Wand neigte sich zu ihm und Antonia herab. „Lauf!“, reif Antonia und zog Ludwig zur Seite. Sekunden später krachte der Wall in sich zusammen. Bücher über Bücher wirbelten durch die Luft, dazu Styropor, Polsterfolie, Bestellscheine und Holzstückchen aller Größen. Ein Stück traf Ludwig an der Schulter und hinterließ einen übel blutenden Schnitt, aber jetzt war keine Zeit dafür. Die Proxys, kurz durch den Lärm irritiert, setzten ihnen nach, zumindest die zwölf Jungen. Das Mädchen saß auf ihrem Sessel und beobachtete alles. „Da!“ Ludwig deutete auf einen kleinen Elektronikladen in der Nähe und zog Antonia mit sich. Sie waren fast bei der Tür, als eine Hand nach seinem Fuß griff und er der Länge nach auf den Asphalt knallte. Der Schläger floss ihn aus der Hand und als er sich umdrehte, blickte ihm ein fettleibiger Junge an, neben dem Walden eine Ballerina gewesen wäre, die klobigen Hände fest um Ludwigs Bein geschlungen. Er keuchte heftig, aber etwas schien seinen untrainierten Körper zu zwingen weiterzumachen. Die anderen Proxys waren fast da und auf dem feisten Gesicht des Fetten bildete sich eine Art erschöpftes Lächeln, da fuhr der Schläger auf seinen Kopf nieder und zerschmetterte ihn. Im nächsten Moment wurde Ludwig durch die Tür gezogen und Antonia schlug sie zu. Sie zog einen Stuhl an sich heran, klemmte ihn unter die Klinke und nahm Abstand zur Tür, die Baseballkeule fest in der Hand. Durch das Glas sahen sie die anderen Proxys. Sie scharrten sich um ihren toten Verbündeten und begutachteten ihn. Dann wandten sie sich ausdruckslos zur Ladentür. Aus dem Stand rannte einer von ihnen los und gegen die Tür. Er prallte vom Glas ab wie ein Gummiball und stolperte zurück. Nun versuchte es ein anderer. Dann wieder der erste. Nach und nach machten sie alle bei diesem Versuch mit, keiner mit Erfolg. Schließlich kam das Odd- Eye hinzu. Sie ging direkt zur Tür und begutachtete sie. Dann sah sie Ludwig und Antonia an und grinste. Mit einer Handbewegung winkte sie einen der anderen Proxys heran. Er kam auf sie zu und sie umarmte ihn. „Was tut sie da?“, fragte Antonia irritiert, „Ich meine, was hat sie...“ Das Mädchen legte ihrem Kameraden den Bohrer an die Schläfe und aktivierte ihn. Antonia schrie und sah sofort weg, Ludwig kniff die Augen zusammen. Das schrille Geschrei des Gerätes drang durch die Ladentür und zu ihnen. Der Proxy schrie nicht. Es dauerte zu lange. Viel zu lange. Als das Geräusch endlich verstummte, waren zehn Minuten vergangen. Ludwig blinzelte. Vor der Tür lagen nicht zwei tote Proxys sondern zwölf. Das Odd- Eye stand an der Tür und hantierte am Schloss. Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, zwinkerte sie ihm zu. „I- Ist es vorbei?“, fragte Antonia hinter dem Verkaufstresen. „Ja“, sagte Ludwig, „aber sie... Nein! Wegsehen!“ Ohne jede Vorwarnung hatte das Odd- Eye den Bohrer auf ihre eigene Handfläche gesetzt und ihn angeschaltet. Grinsend sah sie durchs Glas in Ludwigs entsetztes Gesicht. Dann legte sie die Spitze des noch immer rotierenden Bohrers ans Schloss des Ladens. Ein kreischender, Übelkeit erregender Laut ertönte. Funken sprühten. Vom Schloss aus zog das Mädchen den Bohrer nun über die ganze Glastür, führte ihn über die glatte Fläche und hinterließ eine splittrige Schrift: WIR SCHREIEN NICHT Dann drehte sie sich um, sah in den Himmel, wirbelte wieder zur Tür und trat so heftig dagegen, dass das Glas zersprang. Mit dem nächsten Satz war sie, ungeachtet der Scherben, die sich in ihren Leib bohrten, im Laden und zog den Bohrer aus ihrer Hand. „Antonia!“ Antonia kam hinter der Theke hervor, sah Odd- Eye, nickte und warf Ludwig den Schläger zu. Ludwig fing und ging in die erstbeste Kampfstellung, an die er sich aus dem TV erinnerte. Das Mädchen beobachtete ihn nachdenklich. Dann riss sie die Tür auf, winkte und ging aus dem Laden. Draußen begann sie zu rennen und war nach wenigen Sekunden außer Sicht. „Was war das?“, murmelte Antonia erschöpft. „Ich weiß es nicht“, meinte Ludwig, der ebenfalls spürte, wie die Ereignisse des Tages an ihm nagten, „aber hier können wir nicht bleiben.“ - Tote in allen Straßen. Ludwig und Antonia sahen nicht viele Proxys, aber ihre Spuren waren deutlich zu erkennen. Manche Leichen waren zerstückelt, manche gepfählt, andere auf grausame Art in Szene gesetzt, etwa ein Pärchen, dass an einer Laterne aneinander genäht und in alle Ewigkeit zu einem letzten Kuss gezwungen worden war. Manche der Toten kannte Ludwig. Etwa sein Briefträger, der mit einer Schlinge um den Hals von einem Dachüberstand baumelte. Am schlimmsten war der Platz vor dem Einkaufszentrum: Etwas über zwanzig Baumstämme waren aufgestellt worden, jeder von ihnen angespitzt, auf jedem von ihnen war ein anderer Toter gepfählt. Blut tropfte herab. Von unten sah mit nicht viel, aber offenbar hatte man ihre Bäuche aufgeschnitten und mit Plastiktüten vollgestopft. Die Spitzen der Pfähle waren mit Stacheldraht umschlungen und verbunden, so dass über dem Platz ein großes, blutiges Netz aus Stacheldraht hing, in dem mehrere Leichen verfangen waren. Der Körper in der Mitte war quasi mit dem Draht dekoriert worden, wie ein Weihnachtsbaum mit Schmuckband, aber viel schlimmer waren die Haken: Dieser Körper diente als Schwerpunkt des Netzes, an dem alle Drahtstränge zusammenliefen und sie waren mit Angelhaken ins Fleisch eingelassen. Antonia schluchzte. „Warum? Oh, warum...“ Der Körper zuckte. „Sie lebt!“, rief Ludwig und rannte zur Mitte des Platzes. „Sie lebt!“ „Ja, ich lebe“, kam die Antwort. „Ihr habt nicht etwa vor, mich hier runter zu holen?“ Ludwig sah sich hastig um. „Wie sollen wir das machen?“ „Lass dir was einfallen, ich hänge hier solange ab.“ Ludwig sah sie irritiert an. Er erkannte auch hier nicht viel, aber es schien ebenfalls ein Mädchen im Schüleralter zu sein, vielleicht etwas jünger als er. „Tut das nicht weh?“ „Überhaupt nicht“, schnauzte das Mädchen, „Das ist verf@#*%$r Stacheldraht und Angelhaken in meinen Armen, warum sollte das wehtun?“ „Ludwig, die Pfähle sind nur aufgestellt“, rief Antonia, „Wir können sie umstoßen.“ „Aber dann fällt sie“, entgegnete Ludwig hastig, „Sie würde...“ „Leute, macht es einfach. Viel Zeit habt ihr nämlich nicht.“ Ludwig sah noch einmal zum Mädchen, dann zum ihm nächsten Pfahl. Antonia positionierte sich an einem anderen. „Auf Drei: Eins... Zwei... Drei!“ Die Pfähle fielen um und rissen Draht und Haken von und aus dem Körper des Mädchens. Sie schrie: „Aaaaaaah... Ist das herrlich, wenn der Schmerz nachlässt.“ Ludwig ging zum nächsten Pfahl, Antonia ebenfalls. „Eins... Zwei... Drei!“ Die Pfähle fielen, das Mädchen schrie. Als Antonias Pfahl auf dem Boden aufschlug, zerplatze der Kopf des dort aufgespießten Mannes. „Bleiben nur noch achtzehn Mal“, wimmerte das Mädchen. Ein Pfahl nach dem anderen fiel und mit jedem Mal schrie das Mädchen lauter und herzerweichender. Am Ende hing sie an zwei Haken in der Luft, einer saß in ihrer Schulter, der andere in ihrem Fuß, aber der Draht riss nicht. „Ein letztes Mal“, rief Ludwig, an seinem letzten Pfahl, „Eins, Zwei, DREI!“ Die Pfähle krachten um und das Mädchen fiel, Ludwig sprintete und sprang in die Luft, traf sie und sie beide schlugen hart, aber nicht final hart, auf dem Boden auf. „Ah...“, machte das Mädchen und Ludwig legte sie sanft auf den Boden. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, ihr Körper war von Schnitten und Kratzern übelster Art bedeckt. „Ich glaube, das gibt eine Narbe...“ - Der Mangel an Ernst, den das Mädchen erkennen ließ, erklärte sich später im Kontext: Ihr Name war offenbar Kim Frühling und sie hatte das Glück gehabt, unter starken Schmerzmitteln zu stehen, als die Proxys ihr „Kunstwerk“ errichteten. „Vergiftung“, erklärte sie, während sie ihre Wunden mit Alkohol desinfizierte. „Ich wurde vor drei Wochen vergiftet und stehe seitdem unter dem Einfluss von Medikamenten.“ Sie deutete auf ihren Hals, wo sich eine dünne Naht abzeichnete. „Das zweite Mal, dass man versucht hat, mich umzubringen.“ „Wieso hat man...“ „Keine Fragen.“ Die plötzliche Schärfe in Kims Stimme ließ Ludwig zusammenzucken. Sie saßen auf umgekippten Regalen im Einkaufzentrum, während Antonia in den Elektrohandel gegangen war um dort mehr Radios zu holen. „Ich möchte nicht zu viel darüber nachdenken“, erklärte sie, nun etwas milder. „Also, Ludwig, oder? Habt ihr irgendeinen Plan, wie wir hier heil rauskommen?“ „Kurzfristig? Nein.“ Ludwig sah zum Ladeneingang. Antonia kehrte zurück, in der Hand eine Einkaufstasche vom Media Markt. „Hast du alles gefunden?“ Sie nickte knapp. „Sie haben den Ladenbesitzer hingerichtet.“ „Nun, das hatte ich...“ „Nein!“, Ihre Stimme zitterte, „Ich meine: Hingerichtet. Sie haben ihn auf einen Stuhl gebunden und unter Strom gesetzt! Seine Augen waren geplatzt und verschmort!“ Ludwig schluckte. „Warum tut er das? Was für einen Grund...“ „Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt“, warf Kim plötzlich ein und zog die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Ich habe mich eine Zeit lang intensiv mit dem Mythos beschäftigt, aber was hier passiert passt nicht in sein gewöhnliches Verhaltensmuster. Es gab nur einen bestätigten Vorfall dieser Art und damals ging eine Bibliothek in Flammen auf, nachdem sie massives Material über ihn gesammelt hatte.“ Sie schlug die Beine übereinander und lehnte sich auf ihrem Regal zurück. Wie durch ein Wunder schienen ihre Wunden ihre Bewegungsfreiheit nicht einzuschränken. „Das hier ist keine gewöhnliche Jagd. Er ist hinter irgendetwas her, er hat einen direkten Plan.“ Ihr Blick glitt zur Decke. „Was wissen wir bis jetzt.“ Ludwig sah betreten zu Boden. Soviel zum Optimismus von zuvor. Warum geschahen diese Dinge? Er knüpfte an seine Überlegungen vom Mittag an: Die menschliche Psyche. Proxy. Proxy- Server. Projektion. Angst... Angst... Angst. Groteske Morde. Psychoterror. Lovecraft. Nyarlathotep. Projektion = Inkarnation? Übernatürliche Wesenheit. Hirnkontrolle. Die Begriffe kreisten in seinem Kopf umher, aber der Kreis zog sich enger und enger... Teleportation. Transport durch Willen. Wille = Psyche. Menschliche Psyche. Ludwig brachte den Gedanken zu Ende. „Er baut ein Tor“, sagte er plötzlich. Die Mädchen sahen ihn an. Wald. Natur. Odd- Eye. Natürliche Selektion. „Das Wesen, dass wir gesehen haben, ist nur eine Projektion aus einer anderen Welt. Er beeinflusst unsere Psyche und nutzt unsere Angst, als die stärkste mögliche Emotion, um sich in dieser Welt als Inkarnation zu manifestieren. Denkt an Lovecraft. An Nyarlathotep und seine tausend Masken...“ Kim nahm den Faden auf. „Du meinst, der echte Slender Man ist in einer anderen Welt?“ „Ja, aber er will in unsere Welt. Und weil diese Stadt durch einen kleinen Brückeneinsturz auf Dauer isolieren lässt hat er für dieses aufwendige Unterfangen Sabelheim gewählt.“ „Dann haben diese grausigen Morde nur den Zweck, dass die wenigen Überlebenden, also wir, Angst bekommen? Oder ist es Teil eines Rituals um das Tor zu öffnen?“ „Viele der Morde sahen doch wie Ritualmord aus, oder?“ Antonia wurde blass. „Was war mit dem Mädchen am Elektroshop?“ Natürliche Selektion. Slender Man entführt Kinder. Die meisten Proxys sind Kinder und Jugendliche. Diese Kinder töten sich teilweise untereinander. „Er braucht Gefolgsleute, Anhänger. Dafür entführt er Kinder und zieht sie als Proxys auf. Diese Proxys bieten durch ihre verstörte Psyche nicht nur Nährboden für seine Inkarnation, sie sind ihm absolut ergeben. Die starken Proxys töten die Schwachen nach Lust und Laune, dadurch überleben nur die, die sich wehren können. Odd- Eye wollte noch mehr Angst verbreiten, deswegen hat sie mal eben elf schwächere Proxys getötet.“ „Du meinst, sie lassen nur die Starken leben?“ „Als Jünger für Slender Man.“ Betretendes Schweigen erfasste die Runde. „Wenn du Recht hast“, sagte Kim schließlich, „dann müssen wir uns entscheiden.“ „Wofür?“ „Wir können versuchen zu flüchten, oder wir können versuchen, Slender Man zu stoppen.“ „Nein“, sagte Ludwig entschieden, „Wir flüchten. Wenn wir versuchen, den Helden zu spielen, dann werden wir bloß Teil seines Spiels. Wenn wir sterben, stärken wir ihn.“ „Dann flüchten wir also und holen Hilfe?“ „Wenn wir welche finden.“ „Und für den Augenblick?“ „Versuchen wir, Überlebende zu finden.“ Antonia sah ihn besorgt an. „Glaubst du, es gibt noch welche?“ „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Pauline Rau das Schulgebäude verlassen hat. Walden Gris war nicht in der Schule und wohnt ziemlich abgelegen, außerdem hat er ein verdammtes Kraftwerk neben seinem Haus. Wenn Slender Man keinen Strom mag, dann könnte Walden sicher sein.“ „Nun... Aber er ist ein Fettsack. Fettsäcke sterben immer.“ „Ich bin der Sohn eines verurteilten Mörders, du bist eine Goth und Kim ist ein gesundheitliches Wrack auf Drogen. Nach Klischee müssten zwei von uns bereits tot sein und einer würde am Ende sterben.“ „Okay, okay. Sonst noch wer?“ - ''Aus den Notizen von Ludwig Verter ''Den Rest des Tages verbrachten wir damit, das Einkaufszentrum zur Festung umzubauen. Während unserer Arbeit, stand Slender Man mehrmals vor der Tür, traute sich aber nicht ins Gebäude. '' ''Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was er dachte, aber ich glaube fast, er freute sich, dass er einen würdigen Gegner gefunden hatte. Wobei wir auf lange Sicht keine Chance hatten, natürlich, aber für den Moment hatten wir einen weiteren kleinen Sieg. '' „Leute...“ Antonia stand am Fenster und sah zum Himmel. „Was ist?“ „Es hat angefangen zu schneien.“ Ludwig und Kim kamen ans Fenster. Hinter dem Glas wirbelten dicke, weiße Flocken vom Himmel. „Was soll das schon wieder?“, fragte Kim irritiert. „Vielleicht ist das auch Teil des Rituals?“, vermutete Antonia. „Kann sein, aber wir sollten es positiv sehen: Das Essen hier bleibt länger haltbar.“ „Bleibt es eh, die Stromversorgung von der Gris Farm aus funktioniert noch.“ „Hey! Da drüben.“ Ludwig deutete entgeistert auf den Parkplatz unter ihnen. Zwei Gestalten bewegten sich eilig auf die Tür zu. „Wer ist das?“, fragte Kim alarmiert, „Proxys?“ „Nein, das sind keine Proxys“, grinste Ludwig und machte sich auf den Weg zur Haupthalle. Er entriegelte die Eingangstür und ließ die Jungen rein. „Gut dich zu sehen, Kumpel.“ Vincent Sabelheim lächelte matt. „Gleichfalls, mein Freund.“ Implord (Diskussion) Die Präsenz IV Kategorie:Slenderman Kategorie:Lang